


Soothing the Savage Beast

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: BDSM!!! on Ice! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor is in a foul mood and being an asshole to everyone. Yuuri isn't upset so much as concerned until he figures out why. So he take Victor home to burn off some tension.





	Soothing the Savage Beast

“Victor you said you’d show me the Quad Flip today!” Yurio’s voice was as loud as ever and Yuuri would normally have smiled to himself at the teens antics but not today.

Today Victor gave the teen a cold glance before turning away.

“I don’t have time to teach children.”

Yuuri winced even as Yurio screeched in rage. Victor had been in a foul mood since he woke up. He’d snapped at Maccachin not once but twice as they got ready this morning. Ranted at Yuuri about not putting his laundry away, something he’d normally happily do himself in exchange for Yuuri doing the dishes. Told Mila to shut the hell up and told Georgi that girls didn’t like him because he was desperate. (That last was maybe true but very unkind to say)

He’d also been far harsher with Yuuri about his skating than usual.

If this had been early on in their relationship Yuuri would probably have been in tears by now. However, he knew Victor and knew how precisely out of character this was so instead he was just concerned.

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Yurio’s voice had dropped from incoherent sounds of rage to actual words. Ah, probably best to intervene.

“You kiss Otabek with that mouth?”

…and Yuuri regretted not moving sooner.

He managed to get to his fiancé before the Russian Punk and put himself in between the two causing Yurio to nearly fall as he attempted to avoid punching Yuuri.

“Yurio let me handle this please” Yuuri told the teen who glared at Victor before shrugging.

“Just keep him the fuck away from me today Katsudon” Yurio spat before skating away. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Victor.

“Victor what’s wrong” he demanded gently. Victor glanced at him, his lips a thin line and his eyes hard before he sighed and pushed his fringe back with one hand, his whole body taunt with tension.

“I…I honestly don’t know.” He admitted, irritation making his words sharp.

Yuuri watched him for a moment, how he held his shoulders tight, how his frame was rigid. When was the last time he’d seen Victor totally relaxed….oh right that was…oh.

OH.

Well that was easily taken care of.

“Ah, I get it.” He said tapping a finger against his lip, a mannerism he’d picked up from Victor, “Right we’re done for the day.” He reached out and took Victor’s hand pulling him to the edge of the rink.

“Yuuri we can’t leave in the middle of practice!” Victor protested but he let himself be led off.

“Yes we can. I have a selfish desire to keep my fiancé alive and Yurio out of prison” Yuuri told him as they reached the edge of the rink, “Go get your skates off and get packed up. I’m going to tell Yakov.

Still clearly grumpy and out of sorts Victor did as he was told rather than argue. Yuuri quickly put on his skate guards and approached Yakov.

“I’m taking Victor home. We probably won’t be back tomorrow either.” Yuuri informed him. Yakov gave him appraising look but nodded.

“Da. Get him out of my rink before I murder him myself”

Yuuri nodded and moved to quickly do just that.

The walk home was quiet. Victor was still supremely frustrated and obviously trying to keep from snapping at Yuuri who felt oddly disconnected from Victor’s bad mood. Now that he had figured out the cause it was almost…cute.  Well Victor being an asshole wasn’t cute but the reason behind it was almost amusing.

They got back to the apartment and Victor dropped onto the sofa after hanging up his coat and scarf. Maccachin had clocked them when they came in but had gone back to sleep on her bed. She wanted no part in Victor’s attitude.

Yuuri looked at his fiancé for a moment with a little smile on his face before crossing the room and straddling his lover’s lap facing him. Victor look up at him startled. Yuuri shouldn’t be surprised by that. They had been sleeping together for quite a while but Yuuri rarely was the one to initiate. Not because he didn’t want to but because he was usually too shy. Today though he felt bold.

“Hi” he said with a smile before leaning down for a kiss that he quickly deepened. Victor moaned into his mouth, his hands coming up to clench Yuuri’s thighs.

The kissing become almost frantic and hot, with Yuuri’s tongue finding its way into Victor’s mouth. He pulled back and kissed along Victor’s jawline to his ear.

“You’re always so gentle with me” he whispered into Victor’s ear, his arms loosly encircling his shoulders, “You don’t always have to be. Today I’m giving you permission to take whatever you want from me.” He smiled at the shudder he felt go through Victor.

Yuuri stood and started walking toward the bedroom before looking back over his shoulder at Victor who was sat in a daze staring at him.

“Well?” was all Yuuri had to ask with a raised eyebrow to get his lover surging up from his seat to follow Yuuri who laughed and ran to the bedroom Victor close behind.

Victor’s hands were on his waist as soon as they got through the door of the bedroom, pushing him to the bed and down onto the mattress. He quickly flipped Yuuri onto his back and straddled him.

Yuuri was delighted to find himself pinned to the mattress. Victor’s weight on his hips and his hands holding down Yuuri’s wrists by his head.

“Is this what you want?” Victor growled above him.

“Oh god yes” Yuuri replied breathily before he was silenced by a bruising kiss.

Victor’s hands left his wrists to push his shirt up roughly as Victor’s mouth travelled down to kiss and bite at his neck. Yuuri moaned as a hickey was sucked onto the skin behind his right ear even as Victor quickly removed his sweatpants and boxers.

Victor let go of him to sit up on his knees so he could pull off his shirt, Yuuri copied his motion and reached over to the nightstand for the lube and condoms while Victor finished stripping.

As soon as he turned back to Victor Yuuri found himself pinned to the bed again as Victor rolled his hips down pushing their hard cocks together. Yuuri moaned raising his hips to meet his lovers. Victor let go of his hands and reached for the lube. Foreplay far from both of their minds.

“Cross your wrists above your head and spread your legs wide” Victor ordered as he coated three of his fingers in lube.

Yuuri quickly complied, his body flushing and his cock twitching with excitement at the order. He loved how gentle and caring Victor was most of the time but the moments where he could talk Victor into being rough with him, when it felt like he was being used…god it was amazing.

Victor apparently liked it too because he held down Yuuri’s wrists with one hand as the other began to open Yuuri up.

He was being faster and rougher than usual but he was still careful in his preparations taking his time to scissor and slowly move up to three fingers. Slower than Yuuri would have liked to be honest but faster than he normally would. Still it meant that Yuuri was a writhing, moaning mess underneath him.

Victor looked down at him, his eyes glazed with lust.

“God you look so good like this. Like you’re a slut for my cock” Yuuri moaned louder at that his hips coming up to fuck himself on Victor’s fingers. Victor laughed.

“Such an eager little cockslut. So desperate for my cock aren’t you.” Victor said moving his fingers harder letting go of his hands long enough to slide on a condom before pinning his wrists down again.

“Yes! FUCK YES! Please fuck me! I need your cock in me!” Yuuri begged desperately. Victor chuckled darkly and removed his fingers and before Yuuri could even groan about that he had lined up and shoved his cock in hard, all the way to the hilt.

It hurt a little, more like it a burn then actual pain but that made it feel even better and Yuuri screamed in pleasure.

Victor slammed into him again and again at a bruising pace. He let go of Yuuri’s wrists to grab Yuuri’s right leg and brace it over his shoulder as he continued to fuck him hard and deep. They were both reduced to swearing in their native languages as Victor brutally fucked Yuuri.

Yuuri’s hips were rising to meet each of Victor’s thrusts that were aimed perfectly at his prostate.

Yuuri could feel himself getting close but he needed something to put him over the edge. One hand had already travelled down to his dick, jerking it off in time with the thrusts but he needed more.

His free hand grabbed at the hand Victor had braced against the mattress. Victor’s hips stuttered but he let his hand move from the bed, his eyes widening as Yuuri moved it from the mattress to his throat.

Victor looked unsure but put just a little pressure. It wasn’t a choke hold, most just pressure against his throat but Yuuri gave a smile of pure bliss and that was apparently enough for Victor to put more pressure against his throat as he fucked harder, his thrusts erratic.

The pressure on his throat was enough to send Yuuri gasping over the edge and he came harder than he ever had before. Three more thrusts and Victor stilled and gasped as he came.

They stayed there a moment before Victor released Yuuri’s throat and pulled out, removed and tossed the condom away, before collapsing on the bed beside him.

Yuuri turned and smiled blissfully at his lover, reaching out to gently caress his face.

“Feel better?” he asked, his voice wrecked from screaming and moaning but very happy.

Victor stretched.

“Mmm yeah…I…wait!” Victor sat up and turned to Yuuri his expression horrified.

“Did you do that so I’d be in a better mood?” he asked.

“Well only because I figured out why you were in a bad mood” Yuuri told him with a slight frown, not sure what the issue was.

“Why was I in a bad mood?” Victor asked causing Yuuri to sit up, carefully and with a slight wince.

“Because it’d been over a month since we last had sex.” Yuuri explained. Victor’s mouth opened, closed and opened again several times, “I’m right aren’t I? That’s why you were so tense and cranky”

“I wouldn’t ever ask you to have sex just because I’m in a mood. I should be able to wait and that’s not fair on you.” Victor looked at him, pale with a mix and guilt and self-loathing. Yuuri made a small distressed sound and reached to gently rest his clean hand on Victor’s cheek, forcing eye contact.

“Oh Victor, I know you would never ask. I did this because I wanted to. Partly because you needed it and…for other reasons” the last was said with a mischievous smile. Victor’s eyes looked for any trace of a lie, finding none he relaxed and coloured returned to his cheeks.

“What other reasons?” he asked turning his head slightly to kiss Yuuri’s palm.

“It had been over a month since we last had sex” Yuuri said seriously before smiling and leaning forward for a kiss, “You’re not the only one who wanted and needed this” he whispered against Victor’s lips.

His lover smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pulling him close.

“I’ll try not to let me being sexually frustrated make me an asshole in future” he promised.

“You could always just ask for sex before it gets to that point. If I don’t want to I’ll just say no but at least I’ll be able to help if I can” Yuuri told him and Victor made a sound of agreement. They lay back and held each other in comfortable silence for a while.

“Why didn’t you get like this back in Japan? You now before we were a couple” Yuuri asked finally.

“I jerked off a lot.” Victor replied after a moment, “I’ll try to remember that’s an option still now that I have you” Victor said, his voice tinged in amusement as Yuuri almost died laughing next to him. Getting himself under control Yuuri rolled closer and kissed his neck.

“True it’s an option but still ask me first. I prefer to be the first choice.” Yuuri told him.

They stayed like that for a heartbeat longer.

“Yuuri I love you but we really need a shower”

“Yeah I’m going to need some help. I like the rough sex but I’m really glad I told Yakov we’re taking tomorrow off.” Yuuri answered making a face.

“Oh god….everyone is going to know why”

Yuuri turned his head up to look at Victor who was blushing brightly.

“I think they prefer knowing to you being an ass. You can pick out apology presents tomorrow.”

“Yeah you’re probably right.”

“Also I better give Yurio his because he will murder you dead”

“Yeah you’re definitely right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri knows from the start that Victor would never expect or demand that Yuuri have sex to make him feel better which is why Yuuri is completely okay with doing so. He's not being forced or pressured into it and he gets a good fucking so everyone is happy.
> 
> He should have probably discussed it with Victor before hand but Victor doesn't really mind because he knows that it was mutually desired. 
> 
> Also if Victor had realised that sexual frustration was why he was on edge he'd probably have jerked off to get over it. He just didn't know what was causing it so he was a dick. He doesn't think that's a good excuse and feels bad, as he should.
> 
> Also they are still fairly vanilla in the dom/sub thing but finding out what works and what doesn't.


End file.
